1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency light devices and more particularly pertains to a new emergency light device for warning oncoming traffic of a stranded vehicle and that the traffic should move in a specific direction to avoid the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency light devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2004/0046678 shows a triangular shaped warning beacon containing light emitting diodes for warning oncoming traffic of an upcoming hazard. Another type of emergency light device is U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2003/0222791 which again includes a triangular shaped device having light emitters thereon and which also includes a plurality of suction cups for attaching the device to the top of a vehicle roof or trunk hood. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,149 and again includes a triangular shaped warning sign which includes a plurality of light emitters for warning oncoming traffic of a hazard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes directional arrows directing on coming traffic to move to the left, right or outwardly from a middle section of a portion of road.